In casting with the well known open face type spinning reels, and particularly where a leader is fastened to the end of the line by a knot, it often happens that with the line fully retracted preparatory to making a cast that the presence of the knot on the surface of the outermost layer of line on the spool tends to snag some of the adjacent turns and otherwise interfere with the line smoothly coming off the reel when the cast is made. A similar problem exists irrespective of presence or absence of a knot between the end of the line and the leader when attempting to cast a maximum distance because the increased tension created during the initial portions of the casting procedure tend to bury the outermost turns of the line into the underlying turns on the spool. At the present time fishermen and particularly tournament casters will carefully hand wind the last few turns onto the spool before making a cast in order to position the last few turns at the most desirable location on the surface of the line wound on the spool.
There is no prior art known to the inventor which is directed to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,746 discloses a multispool structure, the axis of which is shifted 90.degree. between casting and winding operations. In use, however, the initial turns are wound on the smallest spool and the final turns on the largest spool which is the reverse of the present system.